User talk:Crystal Song
Attention: DO NOT leave messages regarding bans in Dead Frontier. You will NOT receive any help, and all such messages will be ignored and removed. ''' All messages dated before 12 February 2010 are stored here. Merching Just checked out that page and its history and even though its rather well written and an integral part of Dead Frontier's gameplay, I somehow think that its not really worth making a page solely for describing that method of making cash. (Since its a rather common technique anywhere and thus probably not necessary to be documented here) It would probably work to put an extremely short version of it on the Glossary page, but I'd not really know a commonly used term for it within the community (Merching is never used and people rarely talk about it), so it would probably fall under the too common terms part of the glossary - exactly what we wanted to remove from there... a bit of a problematic situation, so what would be your thoughts about this? Also, gratz for reaching 1000+ edits here... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 07:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, putting the useful parts of that info into a guide sounds best to me as well... I made such a guide myself, pretty much years ago by now since it was back in the first months after the beta release, but maybe I can dig it out, update it a bit and post it here... it should still include most of the main market possibilities, since those never changed much anyways... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 09:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Some Notes I guess I'll have to update the Wiki Rules a bit (mainly because of these ban-beggars) and find some way to show them more easily to anyone who'd actually read them... right now, they are rather hidden after all... Feel free to ban these morons for at least a week from here if they continue to beg on our talk pages. Also, not sure how aware you are of this feature, but there is the nice option to create personal sub-pages, like User_talk:Crystal Song/Archive or the like, like how I did it with my old To-Do list... just in case you think your talk page is too cluttered... (Last I checked, mine ranks among the largest pages on this wiki) [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 12:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the ban beggars may not be much of a problem to you, but due to me being a Moderator, people regulary post that shit at my talk page, which I'll have to revert later on... getting pretty annoying, yeah. :Currently, the Wiki Rules are more or less hidden under Wiki Information > Wiki Rules, but I have a feeling I'll have to totally update that sidebar in some way anyways... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 00:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I doubt it will be really effective, so I'll probably do both... wanted to update the rules for a good bit now anyways... ::I already often noticed how you took care of people asking for help on my talk page (as did I the other way 'round) and still value that support. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 11:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::About something else this time, links to deleted revisions of pages like the one posted at User_talk:Medic01 are sadly not accessible for non-staff members. :::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 06:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, that old page... actually thought I already removed that one, haven't got around to look much at anymore in a while... feel free to delete it, it serves no real purpose and was never really used anyways... ::::About the image resizing, I already thought about this as well, although it would probably require some special scripting, which I'd have to implement into the template. Maybe I can do that tomorrow since I have some more spare time than usual... any special reason why you want that? The optimum width for clan banners is noted as 300 pixel and was generally honored rather much, there are only few problematic cases of which I know... ::::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos ''(Crynsos'' ] Talk 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Damn, finally I got finished with that game which held me in its claws for a good while now. (Call of Pripyat) Both that game, as well as some RL busy-ness has kept me distracted from working on important updates like that image resizer (which was an extremely simplistic addition, I thought far too complicated the day I commented on it) and some other stuff which kept growing on my to-do lists, but I hope I'll manage to get around to it now. :::::About the resizer, I simply added it as an optional part of the clan infobox, as | Image Size = with the usual "300px" or something similar to be used as resizing parameter right below the image file name line. (also added it to the clan template documentation page) :::::I think making it optional is better for rather large clan logos which would look bad if squashed on here, but if the need arises, I can easily enforce it automatically. :::::[[User:Crynsos| ''(Crynsos'' ]] Talk 13:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Diary of Joe Chulk so why did you close my post? its not like i was finished or even bad at all, seriously you have a problem or something User:Zombie owner I am trying to explain a bit of formatting to my clan members for their clan signatures, and replacing brackets with parentheses isn't working (eg. They screw up with it somewhere). I saw a forum post where someone made a dotted-edged white box that showed the formatting, but I can't seem to get it to work. I would also like to do that on my wiki page (why I asked here). Black fox 03:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Thanks anyway. Black fox 00:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Search Box Yeah, a recent wikia update became far more large-scale than expected and changed a lot of CSS data, which means I'll have to re-assign a good deal of our style rules and I haven't got around to fix all of them so far. (especially because the search box is acting like a bitch in this case) Definitely not planned as it is, it will look pretty much the same as before somewhen soon... [[User:Crynsos| ''(Crynsos''''' ]] Talk 17:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) My website keepHi this is SGT.TJ from the M.S.O.T.F., Do you think you could chech out my website? it is going very slow and i have been updating it for 3 months now! If you could tell people about it that would be great. The link is (link removed) just copy and paste in the very top URL. Thank you I hope you like it!!! TJ4348 18:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I was just asking you to check it out and tell me if you like it. I dont want you to advertise it for me. Just look at it thats all! :TJ4348 15:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey you dont have to look at the website I was just saying that I worked very hard on it and I want people to see it. THERE IS NO VIRUSES ON MY SITE!!! I made it specificly not to have viruses because I have Gotten viruses on 5 computers that I have owned and that really makes me mad. I made the site on a place called webs, I am sick of viruses on my computer and i now how much money it cost to fix it so I made a website for Safe games that people can play without getting viruses. You can think that there is viruses and spam all you want But i am just trying to Build up the progress of the site. I have been working on it for 3 months and I only have 7 members. That place twitter has more than a million and they made it famous in like 2 weeks. What i am trying to say is that my site is safe and I guarantee that it is safe if it is not you can delete my dead frontier wiki profile. Clan Can you tell what I exactly what is wrong with my clan page please. is my clan now up to standards? re: The Guides. I did examine the edits before I reverted them. The shotgun thing, that was mostly because I have used shotguns, and did not personally notice any difference between high and low accuracy. Pistols, though... I can tell you that I've used pistols extensively, and I have never even considered them as anything other than backup weapons. I intended these guides for newer players, not high-level ones, so most of my statements are made with the assumption that the reader is below level 30 and doesn't have the Alpha Bull. Naturally, the RB is a terrific weapon for combat. I own one, and I find it a potent weapon. However, when you compare lower pistols such as the USP, the Python, any of the Locks, etc. to their proficiency equivalents in other weapon classes, I've found that pistols don't do so well without extensive reloading and critical training. The power weapon guide, I guess the Bull is also used as a main weapon. My one question is about the assertion that the K-50M can outperform the M60 in terms of DPS, which I'm a little skeptical of. Juranas 18:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just saying, the K-50M can outperform the M60 when used with 124 Critical and Instant Reloading. :Jarki 23:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll take your word on that, since I'm too lazy to run the calculations. ::Juranas 04:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Are the damage bonuses actually applied? If so then apply them instead of saying they get a damage bonus; also what is the gauss rifle's statistics and does it get the rifle bonus? As for armor; does the armor's endurance take damage equivalent to damage done to your base health w/o the armor? Ex: A long arm hits you for 75 damage while wearing armor, does the armor lose 75 endurance points and what if the damage exceeds the armor endurance; is the additional damage applied to your hp at full value? Undead Pioneer 03:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC)(soz. i just want the facts and not make my own assumptions b/c knowledge is power). do not edit my reply/comment plx.